


gold

by sansbanshees



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansbanshees/pseuds/sansbanshees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has always enjoyed being on her knees—not in prayer, no, she is too skeptical a creature to bend in supplication at the Chantry's whims, but for a lover, to make him feel the way he makes her feel...</p><p>There is no worthier cause to kneel for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gold

He does not usually let her do this.

Every time she kneels in front of him, he demurs, attempts to dissuade her, as if he thinks he has done something to make her believe that she must, that she owes him this, even as she assures him that nothing could be further from the truth.

This time is no different.

They are alone when the whim strikes her, wandering through a quiet grove under the guise of scouting ahead, despite the relative stability of the region they are camped in. When they have gone far enough, she urges him back to brace his weight against the trunk of a sprawling oak, low lying branches a canopy of gold around them.

"What—" He stiffens, breath catching in his throat with a soft noise when she drops to her knees, presses her lips to the bulge of his cock in his breeches. "Vhenan, there is no need to… You do not have to do that."

He's right, of course. She doesn't have to do this at all. But she wants to. She has always enjoyed being on her knees—not in prayer, no, she is too skeptical a creature to bend in supplication at the Chantry's whims, but for a lover, to make him feel the way he makes her feel...

There is no worthier cause to kneel for.

"I know." She assures him of her understanding as her fingers creep up to tug the laces of his breeches loose. "Yet here I am, wanting to. So let me."

She has not always been so demanding, so spoiled with seeing her desires met. This is his fault. He has been too good to her, drawn her too firmly away from the scarce pleasures she was accustomed to inside the Circle's walls.

She glances up, a crooked smile slotting into place when she sees what her words have made of him.

His eyes are wide, fixed on her face without deviation as she pulls his breeches down his thighs, the pretty blue of his irises all but swallowed by his pupils as he watches her, as if he cannot reconcile her desire to do this with his desire to have it. It is not often that she gets to see him this way, bewildered and bowled over, wanting and trying so hard not to, cheeks flushed pink, and the freckles across his nose standing out all the more against the brighter hue.

 _I love you_ , she thinks, certain he will bolt if she ever says it out loud. _I love you, I love you_.

"Don't close your eyes," is what she settles for instead. "I want you to watch."

Her hands are steady as she reaches for his cock, fingers gentle as they curl around the shaft to roll back his foreskin.

He takes a sharp breath when she trails the tip of her tongue along the underside of his length. His hands flounder, searching for something to hold onto, hesitant to let that something be her.

"You can touch me." She presses a chaste kiss to the head of his cock, and delicately traces the slit with her tongue. "I want you to."

She sighs when his fingers sink into her hair, a tremble to his touch that only grows when her lips close around him, but he does not look away, disbelief still vying for dominance in his eyes even as she tilts forward with a brazen moan, the head of his cock disappearing into her mouth. He goes rigid, shaking with the effort of restraint as he bites back a groan, his hands fisting in her hair when she hollows her cheeks and sucks.

"Evelyn—"

She has barely begun, and already, he says her name with such desperation.

She hums around him, encouraging the quiet grunts and moans he either cannot contain or does not want to anymore, her hand pumping in time with her mouth as his hips twitch forward only to still abruptly as he grasps for composure to keep himself from thrusting into her mouth.

She draws back with a smile to take a breath, and reaches up to splay the fingers of her free hand against his stomach to steady herself.

“I love doing this.” She licks away the bead of pre-come at the tip of his length. “I love the way you taste, the way your cock feels in my mouth.”

“Vhenan…” His head falls back, eyes squeezing shut.

She dips her head down with a grin, and nips at the inside of his thigh. He jerks forward with a breathless laugh that breaks into a low whine when the heat of her mouth suddenly envelops him again, her hand working at what her mouth can’t quite reach.

It is not long before his legs start to tremble, his grip in her hair tightening in warning. She bobs her head faster, moaning without reservation, but her sounds are drowned out by his. There is no attempt to quiet them, not anymore, fevered moans that culminate with what sounds like a curse, though she does not understand its meaning.

“Evelyn—Vhenan, please…” His voice is raw, shaking as surely as his hands in her hair.

For a moment, she thinks he is going to ask her to stop. She would, of course she would, if he wanted her to, but he does not ask, his words are lost, and she is only too happy to continue at such a rare opportunity, though it’s quickly coming to an end.

His hips cant forward soon enough, and his cock jerks against her tongue, a strangled cry splitting the silence of the grove as he spills into her mouth. He sags back against the tree, spent and struggling to hold his own weight, one of his still shaking hands drifting down from her hair to cup her cheek.

She pulls away from him slowly, lips swollen and red, dark hair mussed from his grip, and tilts her head back to gaze up at him with adoration she does not bother to hide.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

His laugh is quiet, no more than a huff of air. “No.”

He tucks himself back into his breeches and sinks to his knees in front of her. He cups her face with both hands now, thumbs sweeping across her cheekbones as he studies her with the faint beginnings of a smile. And then he leans in, the press of his lips so soft as he kisses her, undeterred by the taste of himself still heavy on her tongue.

“Ar lath, ma vhenan,” he whispers as he pulls away.

It is not the first time he has said it. What it means, she still does not know, but there is no time for the evasion that asking him will bring. The others will come looking for them soon, and she would rather not fracture the moment when their time outside of Skyhold is so fleeting.

He rises first, and offers his hand to help her do the same.

“I meant it,” she says, falling into step beside him as they start towards camp, “Every word of it."

What she did not say, though... That, she meant the most.

His arm slips around her back as they walk, his hand sliding down to rest in the dip of her waist as she lets herself lean into the embrace. “So did I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on the dragon age kink meme: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15543.html?thread=61442999#t61442999
> 
> (Sorry OP, I failed at filth something fierce. Have some mild fluff instead?)


End file.
